Sweet Remembrance
by Illusion of Dawn
Summary: "Come with me." That was all N. said to her before leaving Unova. But as White decides to follow him to Sinnoh, a storm causes Skyla's plane to crash and White loses her memories at once. Fortunately, there is a nice trainer around who rescues her and seems to grow a liking to her. But who was the green-haired guy with the gentle smile again? And what happend to her pokémon?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 Come with me.**

„Go, Samurott!", yelled White and nearly broke down. Her face was all sweaty and her heart jumped in her chest.

"Hydreignon, Focus Blast! And better hurry up!" A huge ball of dazzling light dashed towards her and Samurott.

"No! Samurott, Aqua Tail!"

Samurott jumped and hurled a huge wave of water to the opponent. The light and the water crashed into each other but the blast was too powerful, dashed through the water and directly hit Samurott.

"NO!" Her voice nearly broke off.

The man with the pale green hair and the red eyepiece over his right eye laughed in complacence.

"I can't believe that you are the one who defeated my son!", he smirked and looked at N who was standing in the corner and starring at the battlefield. "But I guess he's just another disappointment to me."

White gritted her teeth as she looked upon him. For an unknown reason, she liked him but she hated his way right now. Why didn't he do anything? Why did he just stand there? Why wouldn't he speak up and yell and get mad at him like White would have done? Why? Just why?

"I'm done playing around, you brat. My time is too precious to toy around with you." The smirk on his face grew more demonic. There was a fire in his eyes that seemed to push him to his limits.

But unlike him, White had already reached her limit. She couldn't even stand properly, her knees pulled her to the ground. And she knew that not only her body forced her to rest. Samurott was already panting.

"You…" She hissed at him and tried to stand up again. It was no use. Her stamina was too low.

"It's such a pity that I won't need your pokémon once I take them from you. And they love you so much that they are even willing to fight for you until the rest of their lives! How foolish! Finish it once and for all, Hydreignon! Focus Blast!"

"No…" Tears ran down her face. This couldn't be the end. This simply couldn't be it. The light dashed towards her and swallowed very existence in front of her.

"N!"

That was the last thing she screamed before the light swallowed her too and turned everything in completely darkness.

* * *

_White_.

Somebody called her voice. She opened her eyes and found herself floating in a white space.

_White_.

Blue eyes appeared in front of her and Reshiram's silhouette separated from the space.

_You've come a long way, White. I am very proud of you. But your journey isn't over yet. Don't forget my words, White. Even the smallest candle can chase the darkness away._

"Reshiram!"

She opened her eyes and found herself sitting in a big canopy bed. Her body was covered in white, silky blankets and her brown hair fell smoothly on a white nightgown. Her blue eyes investigated the room. A Sapphire blue marble floor gently harmonized with the golden walls. An extravagant seven-branched candelabrum swung from the ceiling and floated the room in a warm light.

But though she looked at the room in awe, she directly felt the coldness dripping off the walls.

She was in N's castle.

"You're awake", N's voice reached her ears and she looked to the right corner. He was sitting in a big dark blue armchair while looking outside of the window. It was already night time.

If he wouldn't have talked to her, she wouldn't even believe that he took any notice of her. His eyes seemed to be lost in another world.

"N-", she began but her head began to aching.

"You should rest. You're still weak." He did not look at her.

"What happened?", asked she and rested her head on the pillow again.

"Where is Ghetsis? And- oh no, where are my pokémon?!" She directly jumped up again and a cruel head ache was the result of it.

"I don't know. He vanished. Your pokémon are alright. I left all your belongings on the table there."

She looked at the table in the center of the room. There was her pink bag. She even forgot her headache and jumped out of the bed, directly inspecting her bag. Yes, everything was still there. She sighed in relief and smiled.

Even N could see that.

"Do you think that my ideals were wrong?", he asked and focused her.

She caught his sight.

"Why-"

"I want your honest opinion, White", he added and looked at her sternly. "Is there anything about pokémon that I forgot? That I did not think of? Can I even be called as a hero?"

His sight fell upon the floor and he shook his head.

"My mind is blank. I don't know what to do anymore. Was it me who hurt the pokémon by forcing them to depart from their trainers?"

"You misunderstood it, N. That's all. You were forced by Ghetsis. He manipulated you, N."

"Do you remember the first time we met, White? I was shocked as your pokémon answered me that they like you. That they actually enjoy being with you. I always thought that pokémon hate fighting against each other. And no matter how hard I tried I could not shake this memory off."

He looked at her.

"You were the first trainer I fought against, White. I wanted to know what it feels like. I wanted to know how pokémon really feel about fighting. And you showed me that there was more about it. Not only your pokémon would smile, even you seemed to be in high spirits."

She blushed and looked down. To hear this from him… it was so strange.

"My father was wrong, White", sighed N and looked again out of the window. "There's nothing foolish about fighting for the ones that you love."

He stood up and his cap left his eyes in darkness. He passed her and went to the door.

"Your clothes are in the armoire. Feel free to leave this place whenever you like."

He opened the door and left her all by herself. She looked after him until the door shut again. Then she quickly pulled her Xtransceiver out of her bag and checked the display. Ten calls in absence. Most coming from Cheren and Alder. But also her mother tried to call her.

They must have been sick of worrying. But now wasn't the time to chat around. She needed to find Ghetsis. She needed him to stop from doing whatever he was planning right now. She-

The door opened again and two women dressed in brilliant white dresses decorated with golden ornaments. One of them had long pink hair while the other one had short blonde hair. White stared at them. They looked like angels.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss White", echoed they both and bowed down formally. "Lord N told us to check up on you."

"Oh, that's nice", mumbled White and watched them coming closer to her.

The girl with the pink hair directly went to her pokémon and let them all out. White was so happy to see all of them that she nearly began to cry again.

"I will heal them, don't worry", said the girl with the pink hair.

"Please take a seat and rest for a while", added the blond girl. White sat down but kept an eye on the pink-haired girl for she didn't quite trust her ambitions. However, she did not touch Reshiram's Poké Ball.

"Is there anything we can do for you, Miss White?", asked the blonde girl and White snapped out of her thoughts.

"No, thank you. Well… actually there is one thing I'd like to ask."

"Go ahead", she smiled.

"What happened to Ghetsis exactly? N just said that he vanished."

"He did. Lord N didn't tell us anything specific. He just ran to us holding you in his arms and commanded us to take care of you."

White looked quit dumb-founded at her. She knew that N was no bad guy to begin with but she never actually imagined him worrying about her.

"Lord N changed, Miss White", added the pink-haired girl and stroke Samurott.

"He isn't the little child anymore that we used to know. His attitude towards humans has changed. And we believe that it is primarily thanks to you."

"Me?" White laughed awkwardly.

"No. No, no, no. Not because of me!" She felt the heat crawling up her cheeks. The two girls smiled softly.

"I healed your pokémon, Miss White", smiled the pink-haired girl.

"T- Thank you", stuttered she and Samurott nudged her knee softly. White smiled at him. She was so glad that she didn't lose any of them.

"Lord N's room is on the second floor", smirked the blond-haired girl. Then both of them quickly left the room before White could even say a word.

She looked at Samurott again who yawned. Rufflet meanwhile played with his tail.

And then she knew it. She knew what to do.

* * *

It was a strange feeling walking down the hallways of N's Castle. Nobody stopped her, nobody talked to her. Not long time ago she ran through this hallways without even thinking about it. Back then she only wanted to stop N.

She stood in front of the room which the girls mentioned. She swallowed and her hands began to get sweaty. She didn't want to do this. It was against her nature. But she had to.

Slowly she opened the door and went inside. A bright and joyful room awaited her from the opposite side of the door. It was a huge room filled with toys. On the left side she could see a basketball basket hanging from the walls. One third of the room filled a gigantic ramp perfect for skateboarding. A small plane flew along the ceiling while a little miniature steam loco made its way on the floor.

And between all these toys she found N leaning against his bed and staring into the nowhere.

"N?", she whispered at him.

He lifted his head and looked at her. His eyes still looked blurred. White couldn't remember seeing him like that ever before. Normally his blue-grey eyes would sparkle and shine as if a fire would burst inside them.

"What is it?", asked he and lowered his head. His cap hid his eyes and made it impossible for White to read his expression.

"I… I wanted to thank you, N", she mumbled. She didn't like saying that to him.

"What for?"

"For… for helping me. I don't know what happened back there but I really believe that it's only because of you that I kept my pokémon. And… if there's anything I could do for you…"

"Come with me."

"Huh?" She looked at him confused.

"Come with me", he said once again. "I'm leaving this region. I want you to go with me to Sinnoh."

"Sinnoh?" Well that was quite a way!

"But, I-"

"Follow me", he stood up and passed her. "I want to talk to you for a bit."

* * *

"I've thought about it for quite a while now", he began as they were walking past the place they had battled not long ago.

White could still see the scratches and the holes in the floor not to mention the gigantic hole where N's throne once stood. The sun was about to rise at the end of the horizon. Pinkish clouds filled the skies and gently pushed the stars away.

"What do I want to do now? Where my ambitions wrong to begin with? I felt like I had lost my way. All these years… all this time… was I wrong? Did pokémon really despite humans? I think I can understand it now…"

He walked ahead and turned around. He was now standing with his back against the sky.

"There's so much more to learn for me. I want to meet new pokémon and new people. I want to see their bonds with my own eyes."

"But why Sinnoh?" White approached him. It was too much for her right now. She could barely produce a rational thought.

"Ghetsis", he simply said.

"I fear that he went there and tries to reform Team Plasma. Though I may not be able to fulfill my dream of a black and white world I can at least try to stand up against him. He has no right to hurt pokémon."

He came closer and their bodies nearly touched.

"I can't stop him by myself, White. I need you."

She blushed and directly stepped a little back. She hated it when he did that to her.

"I know it's a little sudden", he smiled softly. "But I'm taking my leave now."

He stepped back and his feet reached the end of the floor.

"I'm waiting for you at Hearthome City."

He stepped back one more time and fell down the abyss.

"N!", she screamed and ran to the hole.

With a loud groaning Zekrom appeared and she saw him sitting on his back. One last smile and then he disappeared in the rising sun.

She stood there, still looking after him though he was already gone.

And something inside her screamed constantly once she realized that he was really gone now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Lost Memories**

She counted the rain drops on her window. Two days had passed since N had left the region.

She sat at her desk with her head on her arms.

Cheren and Alder had scolded her for simply disappearing. Her mother, however, was just happy to see her alive. But she never mentioned what happened there at N's Castle. And she never mentioned anything about leaving Unova.

"Honey?" Her mother knocked at her door but didn`t wait for the answer.

She directly stepped into her room.

Normally White would have been mad at her for doing so but this time she didn't really care. For some reason, she felt empty.

"Yes, what is it?"

"That's exactly what I wanted to ask _you_, my dear. Look, I am a mother and therefore I can clearly see that something's wrong with you."

White did not answer.

Her mother sighed.

"I actually didn't want to do this but I guess it's time for you to leave Unova."

Suddenly White looked up. Her eyes widened. Could that be?

"I've told you before that I've once been a trainer, too. But compared to you I was nothing. You're a champion, White. And you still need to develop. Unfortunately, you have to leave this region in order to do this."

She looked straight into White's eyes.

"Have you ever thought about visiting another region? Like Kanto or Hoenn?"

"Kind of", White admitted.

"I-I've thought about going to Sinnoh…"

"Sinnoh? Well that sure is a far away!... But… I guess I have to accept it. If it's Sinnoh you wish to go to, then it's okay with me."

"Are you sure? I mean… I can't let you be her all by yourself."

"Oh, honey! I'm not all by myself!", her mother laughed.

"Bianca's mother is still around. I won't be lonely. I even thought about catching myself a Pokémon again. You see: There's no way for me to get lonely!"

She still laughed and then gently patted her daughter's head.

"Your father would have been so proud of you, Honey. He always knew you'd be something special."

It was a sad smile that appeared on her mother's face. Sad but proud at the same time. She would miss her daughter so badly but she wouldn't admit it. She wouldn't stay between a trainer and his destiny ever again. Never again.

* * *

"You're doing WHAT?!" Bianca screamed through the Xtransceiver. She stared at her in disbelief.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't say goodbye properly. But Skyla's plane is about to take off in five minutes. I'm really really sorry! I'll call Cheren when I get there."

"I can't believe that, White! Sinnoh! Why must it be Sinnoh? That's way too far!"

"I know, I know. But don't worry. It's not like I'm staying there forever!"

"But White…" She lowered her sight and pulled her hat down.

"Listen, the plane is about to take off. I have to hurry now."

"But I-"

White didn't listen anymore; she turned off her Xtransceiver and put it into her bag.

"Are you ready?", asked Skyla.

The gym leader had allowed transporting people recently but she still didn't seem to be very pleased with this situation. In fact, she even feared that something might happen. Though her scientist had assured her that the plane was able to transport people and that there would be nothing to worry about- Skyla didn't feel well flying all the way to Sinnoh.

"Yes, we can depart", White sighed and followed Skyla to one of the planes.

She went inside and sat down on one of the seats. Skyla herself went into the cockpit.

"We're now leaving Unova." Skyla's voice rang through the speakers and White breathed in deeply.

Somehow she felt uneasy. Was it because she was afraid what would actually happen in Sinnoh? Or was she nervous because she looked forward meeting N?

That strange guy with this gentle smile…

And so the plane took off and White was on her way to Sinnoh.

* * *

He could be the gym leader of Canalave City. Riley knew that. And though he had politely refused the offer, Byron kept offering him this place.

"It's not that bad. You get to know all sorts of people", Byron said as they walked deeper into the cave.

"You should think about your son first. He must be desperate to take over this gym."

"Nah, my son has his own little gym. There he can play around as long as wishes, too. But I need an experienced and reasonable trainer."

"I wouldn't consider myself as experienced, Byron." Riley smiled and looked at his Lucario. "There is much more for us to learn. We have seen little of the world by now. There are much more pokémon to explore."

"I get your point but I'm not satisfied. Anyway, we are here for training." Byron turned around and smiled at Riley. It was the kind of smile he welcomed young trainers with once they entered his gym. Riley knew him for quite a long time now. He knew his pokémon and he knew his strategy.

But this time everything felt different. He could smell it in the air.

"I won't go easy on you, kiddo! Go Bastiodon!"

"Lucario, it's your turn", Riley said and Lucario jumped between him and Bastiodon.

That was the moment when the earth suddenly began shaking.

Rocks crumbled from the ceiling and crashed on the floor. Lucario could dodge them but Bastiodon was too shocked to move quickly. A big stone hit him and made him collapse.

"No!", screamed Byron. "What the hell's happening here?"

Then – as suddenly as the earthquake had begun – it was already gone again.

"Got outside and look what happened!", snapped Byron. "I have a bad vibe about this…"

"But-"

"No! Go already!"

Riley nodded and together with Lucario the two of them ran towards the entrance of the cave. The earthquake was long gone but they could see the consequences all over the place. Stones blocked way and the yelling of desperate trainers being prisoned between the walls filled the whole cave. He wanted to do something about it but his feet kept on moving automatically and led him to the entrance of the cave.

"What happened?", yelled he to some terrified trainers standing at the edge of the cliffs.

"That- that plane… crashed… look!", they stuttered and pointed to a large plane sinking into the ocean.

"Look! There is a girl floating on the water!", screamed one of the trainers and nearly collapsed. "I-Is she dead?"

Riley gritted his teeth and took a Pokéball out of his jacket's pocket.

"Come out, Gyarados!" A big Gyarados spawned next to the floating body.

"Quick, help the trainers inside of the cave! I'm taking her to Canalave City and get more people to help us here!", he ordered the trainers and the terrified trainers nodded and made their way inside the cave.

"Lucario, I want you to help Byron! Don't worry, I'm going to be back soon. Please, help him."

Lucario nodded and ran after the trainers while Riley jumped on the back of his Gyarados. He quickly grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the water.

She looked pale and her body was all stiff and ice cold.

"Bring us to Canalave City, hurry!", he yelled and with a loud groan his Gyarados headed towards the island in the distance.

* * *

'_Where am I?'_

_You're at your destination. I made sure you could come here._

'_Who am I?'_

_Your name is 'White'. You are here to chase the darkness away._

'_The darkness?'_

_You must find it, White. The person who needs you the most. Only you are able to save him from the depths of his darkness. Hurry._

'_Who is this person?'_

_My time is up. A new world will start to evolve around you. Don't worry. You will never be alone, White._

'_Wait, who are you? Wait!'_

Her eyes opened and her vision was still blurry. From a distance she could her voices. Strange, undefined voices. Her whole body was a mess. She couldn't even move.

"She's awake now."

"Thanks god! I thought that she would die right before my eyes."

"It was very close. But I believe she has a strong heart. She really fought a lot. Any news concerning this girl yet?"

"No, nothing. We don't know in what kind of way she is related to the accident. The police is still investigating the sunken plane. So far, no other victims could be found."

"I hope they won't find any. Such a terrible thing to happen…"

Slowly her vision became clearer and she could see a nurse with pink hair talking to a tall man in a blue suit. As the nurse caught her sight, she quickly turned around to her and looked her straight into the eyes.

"Can you talk? Can you hear me?"

White wanted to answer but her voice was too silent and only small noises escaped out of her mouth.

"She must still be tired. Here, don't worry. Your pain will be gone soon", the nurse put a strange liquid into White's mouth and she could feel a strong heat increasing within her body.

"Rest a little more. We'll protect you." The smile and the woman's face gave her a warm and fuzzy feeling. Slowly she closed her eyes again and fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Such a poor thing… She must be very worn out…", sighed the nurse and looked at Riley.

"But you must also be tired. Why don't you rest in the waiting room? We will contact you once the situation changes."

"Thank you… but I somehow feel responsible for her. I want to make sure that she's alright."

"I see", she smiled and went to the door mumbling something that only Riley could hear:

"What a shame that he doesn't want to become the next gym leader…"

Why wouldn't they just stop with it? Why would they push him into this position no matter how often he refused to? While being deep in thought, the girl suddenly groaned and opened her eyes again.

Riley looked at her and it was the first time that he had seen such gleaming blue eyes. They looked as if they could swallow up everything from him and for a tiny moment he even forgot about all his worries.

"H-hey! Don't move!", he said and gently pushed her back into the pillows. "You're still too weak. You cannot walk around yet!"

Her eyes met his and she slowly opened her mouth.

"Who… are… you?", she whispered through her teeth.

"I'm Riley. I found you being unconscious. Your plane crashed…"

"My… plane?" Her blue eyes widened. "I have no... plane."

Riley stared at her in disbelief. Did that mean - ?

"What's your name?", he asked and put a chair next to her bed.

"White", she whispered. "Just like the color."

"Where are you from, White?"

"I… I don't know", she admitted. Suddenly she realized. She had no memories. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. Why did she have no memories? Who was she? Why did she come here?

"Wow, wait! Don't cry!" He didn't know what to do. This was so strange!

Softly he put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's… eh… okay. Don't worry, you're not alone. Maybe it is just the shock. See, calm down and sleep for a while and I'm sure that you're going to remember everything."

"You think so?", she whispered.

"I know it", he lied. But he just wanted her to stop crying. It almost tore his heart apart. This situation was totally new to him and he barely knew how to deal with it. "Just… relax, you know."

* * *

"Byron!" Riley was shocked as he saw the old man bleeding in front of him. A deep wound covered his forehead. "What happened? I've thought you were alright!"

"I am alright. Just a minor scratch", he laughed. "Once I got here, the officer told me that you found a girl next to the plane."

"So you know about the plane?"

"Well, someone told me. I couldn't see it anymore. It was already sunken as I left the cave", he admitted. "How's she doing? Is she alright?"

"I don't know. She seems to be alright. Physically at least. She doesn't seem to remember what happened before I brought her here. She only knows her name."

Byron's eyes narrowed.

"Don't you think it's weird to only remember your name?"

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Maybe it's just the shock. Must have been tough on her. But I wonder what's going to happen to her now. The officers told me that they couldn't find anything. No persons, no Pokémon. It looks like the plane was totally empty. You know what bugs me?"

Some wrinkles appeared around his eyes. Time didn't slow down for anyone. Not even for a gym leader.

"Why was she alone? A little girl can't fly a plane on her own. There is more to this, Riley. And I'm going to find out what it is."

* * *

_White. You have to hurry._

'_Who are you? Tell me already!'_

_I'll tell you once the time comes. Open your eyes now, White. You have to leave this place immediately. Don't get caught._

"Ah, so you're awake, Miss?" A man with dark hair and a brown trench coat stood right next to her bed. "You can call me 'Looker'. I'm investigating the accident you're involved in, Miss. What's your name?"

"My name's White", she slowly said as she sat up in the bed.

"Miss White… or are you married?"

"Euh… no, no I don't think so…"

"You think, eh? Well, why did you come to Sinnoh?"

"I… I don't know. I have to find somebody."

"Who?"

"Eh?"

"Who?", Looker asked and took a note book and a pencil out of his pockets. "Who do you want to find and for what purpose?"

"I really don't know…"

The man scribbled something down and then looked at her concerned. "I can't let you leave without answering my questions, Miss White."

"But I have to!", she said. "It's really important for me to find that person!"

"You don't even know who you are looking for. How do you want to find him?"

Actually, she didn't know herself. That voice told her to look for him. And it also told her to not get caught. But it already seemed like she wouldn't be able to leave this place any time soon. Unless the man got his answers but no matter how hard White tried to remember what happened, she just couldn't figure it out.

"I beg you, I really have to go!"

"Yes, you already told me that. And I already gave you an answer, Miss White."

"Excuse me to interrupt your investigations, officer Looker." The man with the blue jacket from before suddenly appeared in the door frame. White tried to remember his name and was glad as she recalled it. At least she could remember this. "Pushing her to answer your questions won't bring her memories back."

"Unfortunately, she keeps blabbering about looking for a person she doesn't remember anymore. It's not like I want to lock her up in here but I can't possibly let her go now. There are too many questions unanswered."

"Well, what if I accompany her? Maybe this person is able to bring her memories back. Then she might also be able to answer all of your questions, sir."

"Yes, this sounds like a good plan, indeed", Looker mumbled and his face lit up. "You could report to me once in a while and I could continue investigating the plane. Perfect!" He stood up and shook Riley's hand. "This is fantastic! The International Police thanks you for your hard work! Good luck, Miss White!" Then he left the room while whistling a happy tune.

White stared at Riley dumbfounded. She didn't imagine this to be _that_ easy.

"I'm sorry", Riley smiled awkwardly. "I didn't ask you for your opinion. But how it looks like you can only leave this room when I am around. Being watched by the International Police is tough. They wouldn't even let me look after you once I brought you to this hospital. Gladly, I have friends in positions of influence."

"Why do you want to accompany me? I don't even know where to go or who I am looking for."

Her sky blue eyes met his dark blue eyes.

"I wanted to leave this place, too. Actually, it seems like I was just waiting for an opportunity to leave with a reason. Seems like you are my reason now." He smiled at her and grabbed her arm. "Come on, we should leave now before anybody else interrupts us."

Though she did not know him; though she did not know herself – she felt like she had to believe him, to trust him. Because he was the only one right now who could lead her to her memories.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jubilife City. As expected from the most modernized city in whole Sinnoh, it was the peak of technology. Flashing lights advertising the newest products for trainers, people filling the streets to its outburst and noises filling the thick air – it is a city full of life.

"They call it 'City of Joy', you know", he explained to her as they walked into a Pokémon Center. Following Route 128, there were a lot of trainers who challenged him. For his team it was a mere exercise and most trainers lost because of his loyal Lucario. Although he would never show it, Riley knew that his partner was too tired to challenge another eager trainer. Also taking a look at White, she didn't seem to mind a small break.

"City of Joy", she mumbled, her eyes almost closing.

"Let's take a break. The sun is already setting, too." He walked up to the Nurse at the counter and exchanged a few words with her.

White was busy trying not to fall asleep. Since they had left Canalave City they didn't take a single break. But this wasn't something that bothered her. No, the first time she had seen Riley fight, a distant memory shook her and White began to wonder if she ever battled like him before. Did she used to be a trainer? Or was she just somebody who lived with them? Keeping them as a good friend. Did she participate at contest like those he told her about? Who was she?

"White?"

She nearly jumped as his voice reached her ear. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm just tired", she forced a smile.

"Good. We stay here while my Pokémon get healed."

White looked at Lucario who didn't leave his trainer's side. Riley followed her sight and a small smile appeared on his lips.

"He prefers staying with me", he explained. "He just needs a little rest, that's all. Speaking of rest, I show you your room. Since we don't know each other very well I thought you'd prefer your own room."

He turned around and walked to a door next to the counter. She followed him, though she didn't quite know what he meant. Of course she could understand but somehow she knew that he wasn't the type to harm a girl. Maybe it was naïve for her to think that but something inside her made her feel secure when he was with her.

* * *

'Do you trust her?'

Riley immediately flinched. It's been the first time after starting this journey that Lucario contacted him by using Aura. He knew that he was unsure about the girl but he didn't want to discuss it in front of her.

"Do you?"

'I trust her if you trust her.' Lucario leaned against the wall and watched his trainer sitting on the bed.

"She is all alone. Nobody's here to protect her."

'So you decided you'd take this place?'

Riley's sight lowered and he stared at the brown carpet under his feet. "Don't tell me you didn't sense her Aura?"

For a minute there was silence.

'I didn't sense her, I could see it.'

"I've never met a person with such a great Aura. The first time I've seen her eyes, it was as if I got swallowed by them."

'A great Aura can cause great problems, Riley.' Lucario got up and walked to the open window. The sun was already touching the Oreburgh Gate but that didn't seem to stop the hustle and bustle of the City of Joy.

"That's why we have to protect her. I don't believe that it was a mere coincidence that this plane crashed. Somebody wants to see her dead." His dark blue eyes narrowed and he gritted his teeth. "I don't want to imagine what happens once this person is able to find her."

Lucario's red eyes focused on his trainer as he let out a deep sigh. 'I hope you are aware of the consequences awaiting us from now on. If you are really willing to protect her it will make you the enemy's target, too'

"I know. I have no other choice but staying by her side."

* * *

"Good morning!", Riley smiled as the petite girl walked out of her room. She was still sleepy, her hair a mess and her eyes half-closed. She yawned and tied her hair to a ponytail.

"Morning", she mumbled putting the white cap on her head. Her sight fell upon Lucario who avoided her gaze and turned towards his trainer. White wasn't sure but somehow she felt hatred coming from him.

"So, did you remember where you need to go to?"

Her face burned u and she anxiously shook her head. Actually she didn't think about it yet. All she was thinking about was the darkness the voice inside of her had mentioned. And of course the 'person who needed her the most'.

"Hm, that's bad. I guess we can't do anything but wait until you got your memories back."

Her head dropped and the sadness of being useless filled her aquamarine blue eyes. Seeing that, Riley directly regretted saying this.

"Oh, well… I am sure they'll be back soon! You… just have to be patient…"

Despite trying his best, he couldn't cheer her up properly. A deep sigh escaped his mouth and he looked at Lucario who pretended to not have listened to the conversation.

"You know, why don't we visit a town not far from here? It is a small town compared to Jubilife City but I've heard that it is a wonderful place filled with all kinds of flowers. A long time ago it was a desolate place in which nothing would grow. Legend says that somebody once expressed his thanks for a blessing of nature and the hill directly burst into bloom. People say that it was thanks to the Gratitude Pokémon that this place turned into a beautiful place. Who knows, maybe if you pray for getting your memories back, it will also grant you your wish."

While he told her this, White's eyes started to gleam and the enthusiasm got back to her heart.

"Yes!", she directly said. "Please, let us go there!"

The smile returned to Riley's face and he nodded. "Then let's hurry up and go to Floaroma Town."

* * *

'I can't find her, N.' The tricky fox Pokémon appeared next to a green-haired guy. 'She isn't at Hearthome City. Maybe she won't come.'

"No, that's impossible", he calmly said. He tugged his cap deeper in his face so that the shadows could hide his eyes. "She would definitely come."

"Have you heard?" Suddenly N's attention got caught by the conversation between two men. "My cousin called me today and said that a plane crashed into the sea next to Iron Island! They couldn't find anybody except for a girl. Nobody knows if she was capable of controlling that plane on her own and even the International Police got interested into this case!"

N's eyes widened and he immediately jumped up from the bench he was sitting on.

'N?', Zorua asked but as it saw the men he was approaching it turned into a Pachirisu one of the men was holding into its arms.

"Excuse me", N whispered and the men turned to the green-haired boy. "This girl you were talking about. Do you know her name?"

"Euh… no", one of them said, clearly surprised that he eavesdropped on their conversation.

"Thank you", N mumbled and quickly went to East Gate of Amity Square.

'N! Wait up!', Zorua barked and ran after his friend. 'What are planning to do now? Do you think that the girl he mentioned could be her?'

"I know that it is her. We have to go to this island he was talking about. I hope she's not hurt…"

'N!', Zorua jumped up and barked at his friend desperately. 'You shouldn't rush it! Why don't we gather more information first? Maybe somebody else knows more about it! What if you leave now only to find out that the girl the man was talking about was somebody else? She could show up at Hearthome City meanwhile and then we would have only wasted our time.'

The boy stopped and looked down to the Illusion Pokémon. He knew that his friend was right but he hated to admit it. However, the thought of her to be injured turned his stomach upside down.

'You have a mission, N', remembered him the fake Pachirisu. 'You can't forget this either. I believe it must be hard for you but right now there's nothing we can do. Evidence is what we need.'

The boy nodded and his blue-grey eyes lost their passion for a moment. But then he shook his head as if he tried to shake off the bad feeling he was having. Suddenly, a small but evident smile appeared on his face.

"She is strong. She can take care of herself for now."

A wide grin appeared on Zoruas face. 'Yes!'

* * *

White's eyes widened as she saw the flower fields of Floaroma Town spreading in front of her. An ocean of millions of flowers. The chart of color range could make the prettiest rainbow become jealous. The scent dazed her conscious and for a strange reason she felt satisfied.

Well for Riley, he was satisfied seeing her satisfied. Back in the Pokémon Center at Jubilife City he really thought for a moment that he had screwed it. But seeing her now: running around, pointing at flowers and smiling like a madman – it made his bad consciousness disappear.

"Riley!", she called excited. "Look at those flowers over here! I've never seen something like that! Or that! Look, how beautiful they are!"

"Coming!" Riley stepped forward but Lucario held his arm in front of his chest symbolizing him not to move any further.

'I sense danger.'

"What?", he asked in disbelief. Before Lucario could answer a shrill scream tore the peace apart. White's head immediately turned to where the scream came from.

"Let's go!", Riley yelled and Lucario followed him. "You wait here!" He literally nailed White to the ground with his look. The petite girl flinched and didn't dare to move a muscle.

Lucario closed his eyes. With his Aura he could clearly see his surrounding in a flashing blue light. He erased the buildings and could see through them. Some seconds passed and he saw two oddly dressed men kidnapping an older man. The daughter who seemed to be the cause of the scream cowered in a corner and cried desperately.

He opened his eyes and looked at Riley. 'Two men with light blue hair kidnapping a man. They're heading eastwards.'

"Light blue hair you say? I have a bad feeling about it…" They ran to the building where the little girl was still crying in a corner. Meanwhile some of the other residents, who had also heard the scream, came by and tried to comfort her. They stopped in front of the crowd and looked at the small girl.

"Shit", Riley growled. "She is only a kid and yet she has to endure something like this."

'You're planning on following those guys?'

"Of course", he said. "Eastward, right? Let's hurry up before they can run away!"

Lucario nodded and both of them left Floaroma Town.

"Hey, sweetie! What are you doing here all alone? Want us to keep you company?"

White flinched and turned around. Two men with the exact same haircut and hair color stood behind her. They were oddly dressed in something like a silver and black suit


End file.
